1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating type magnetic head used for a hard disc unit, and more particularly to a monolithic two- or three-rail floating-type magnetic head which is adapted to be used for recording/reproducing of data of a hard disc and includes a slider provided with two floating rails and a magnetic core.